Arghras' Tale
by Skijarama
Summary: He came from far outside of Calradia. He came to Calradia to live a new life. from outlander, to mercenary of renown. His name is Aghras, and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arghras' Tale.**  
><em>

Chapter 1

**Note: I'm not entirely educated in the arts of medieval times and how it all worked. Im basing most of this on what ive picked up from books, movies, and other things. Please give me tips and advice on how to improve my writing, and keep things as realistic as possible. Furthermor,e im basing par tof this off of a mod i ahve going. - the fan made native expansion for default mount and blade, but im setting this in warbands map. so, keep one handy.  
><strong>

**That all being said, i hope you enjoy.**

It was dark. Pitch black. His eyes saw nothing. Everything was shrouded in darkness. Things were starting to come to him. His name, that came first. Arghras. His name was Arghras. He began to feel sensation. It was not pleasant. There was a repeated thumping on his chin, and he was bouncing uncontrollably.

Arghras tried to open his eyes, and immediately shut them. They stung horribly, from cold, and something else. When he tried again, he realized there was blood in his eyes. Sound was also returning. There was lots of chatter, and the sounds of trotting horses. He blinked several times, until the blood was gone.

He was tied on the backside of a moving horse, And several other horses and people were going in a specific direction. "What the...?" Arghras muttered.

"Ah, awake, are we?" The person riding the horse said. His voice held a particularly strong Vaegirian accent. "Who are you, where am I?" Arghras asked.

"Your on the ass of a horse, And im the man riding that horse." the rider said, no doubt toying with the captive. Arghras looked around to take in his surroundings. Snow, Lots of snow. There were also tress aplenty. Based on where he remembered himself last being at, and the surrounding area, he was guessing they were a ways outside of Curaw.

"We're near Curaw..." Arghras said. He tried to focus. He recalled where he had last been. He had been a guard hired by the lord of wercheg to guard a caravan headed to sargoth. He vaguely recalled an ambush halfway there, And being knocked out during the chaos.

"Why are we going to Curaw? What happened to my men!" Arghras asked, his voice raising slightly.

"Ah, don't worry. The survivors will be joining you in Curaws slave market soon enough." The rider replied.

"What!" Arghras yelped. He began to struggle against his binds, but they were very tight, tied all the way around to the horses belly. "Ah stop squirmin', You should have known there were dangers traveling the border of two warring nations." The rider Chuckled. "As it is, its better then Tihr's Slave market. Some of the people there will kill you for screwing up even the simplist of tasks."

Arghras cussed violently. "You bastard!" He snapped.

"Everything alright over here, Mahthral?" A new voice said, also with a Vaegirian accent. Another horse, this one armored, trotted up. On it, was a man dressed in crudely made, simple plates of metal, which made a vest. His arms and legs were covered in chain mail. A full-faced helmet shrouded any view of his face.

"None at all, sir." Mahthral said. "Prisoners being a bit annoying, but 'side from that, hes pretty much causing no problems."

"Good. The sun will be setting soon. We should set up camp. Feed the prisoners, eh?" And with that, the second rider trotted off into the crowds of people.

It was a few hours later, and camp had been established. Tents were everywhere, and some of the bandits were taking it upon themselves to become drunk and disorderly. Arghras got something to eat, at least. Not that it was pleasant, and would likely make him sick for a few weeks. It was smelly beef. Likely wasn't very clean, and probably old.

Still, he decided he'd be better off sick then starving. As he ate, he heard a thud, and a grunt. He turned and saw someone. He had just been tossed onto the ground with some smelling beef as well. He lifted his head. A scar down his left eye, a rough scraggly beard, and hair up in a ponytail.

"Tahlor?" Arghras asked. Tahlor looked up.

"Hey, boss..." He said.

"I thought you dead." Arghras said, obviously happy at his friends survival.

"Yeah well, I'd much rather be dead then be where we're going..." Tahlor said.

"Don't say that, friend. We'll find a way out." Arghras replied. Tahlor nodded.

"I just don't want to go back to that lifestyle. I was a slave of the kheregits for 12 years of my early life, remember?" Tahlor said, growing quiet.

"I know. But I got you out of that hell when I joined that siege on Unhun Castle. Even if we both become slaves in Curaw, I'll bust us out." Arghras said. As his hands were bound by rope, he couldn't pick up the beef to eat at it, so be put his face to it, and tore a chunk out, making himself feel rather Barbaric.

They sat in quiet, just trying to get the food down without hacking it up.

The following morning, the city of Curaw came into sight after the cresting of a hill. The banner of Boyar neldara hung above the gates. The forest around Curaw made it difficult to see far. Arghras remembered that the city sold Iron at a rather cheap price, making it a popular trading hub.

The bandits stopped a ways outside of town, and disgusied themselves as traders. 7 bandits led Arghras and Tahlor through the gates. Wanted posters adorned the job boards of the entrance courtyard. Many of them were vague, simple tasks, including hunting down bandit groups, or specific criminals.

"We'll make it out of here." Arghras mouthed. "We will!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Note: I'm not entirely 100% sure of this chapter. I don't have much in the way of education in the areas covered in this chapter. Be sure to give me a heads up if i got soemthing wrong.**

The marketplace of Curaw was Filled with people. Several. Beggars sat in allies, watching the mingling peoples, hoping for a spare dennar or two. Arghras tried to get his bearings on the streets layout, but it was mere minutes before he and Tahlor were lead to a tavern, no doubt, the place of his selling.

The tavern was relatively loud, with a few drunks singing drinking songs, and the bard playing his instrument of choice. Arghras'captors led him through the people, until they eventually found a well dressed man, blonde hair and a simple mustache. "excuse me, sir." The head of Arghras' captors said.

The man looked up from his drink. "yes?" He asked, his voice young, but assertive.

"we hear your in the market for some... _assistance_." The bandit replied.

"Ah,i see. Got someone nice, I hope."

"Indeed, here they are." the bandit said.

Arghras was booted forwards. The man came up to evaluate him. He hummed gently to himself as he looked Arghras up and down. "Yes, a fine one..."

"He comes from the high nordic monarchy. I imagine he is pretty tough." The bandit said.

"A nord, eh?" the man then turned the Tahlor. "And him?"

"Not so sure. His accent suggests Kheregit, but his attire when we found him suggests nordic." The bandit replied.

There was a long relative silence. Finally, the Man spoke. "Ill take 'em. How much?"

"130 Dennars a piece." The bandit replied. There was another brief pause, before a subtle nod, and a passing of the coin. The bandits smirked, and left. Arghras turned to his new captor. "If we are going to go with you, tell us your name."

The man Chuckled. "Ghargmor." He said. "My name is Ghargmor. Now, tell me yours."

"...Arghras." Arghras snarled. Tahlor remained silent.

"Are you tongueless? Speak up." Ghargmor snapped.

"Just call me Tahlor, you Pig." There was a sudden smack, and Tahlor was on the floor.

"Respect your superiors, Or you will find yourself suffering far worse then a simple slap."

Tahlor whipped around to retort, but Aghras cut him off. "Fine, Just take us where you will."

Ghargmor smiled. "very well."

Ghargmor led Arghras and Tahlor out to the stables. They soon came to a batch of horses. "Mount a horse." Ghargmor said.

"To where do we ride? I thought you resided in Curaw." Tahlor asked.

"we ride for Rivacheg. And my manor." Ghargmor said.

"If you live in Rivacheg, why did you come all the way down here to Curaw to look for slaves?" Arghras asked.

"Because, Its warmer here in Curaw, and second, My 'clients' operate solely in this area. Furthermore, there are large amounts of Sea raiders north of her,e and I didn't want my clients threatened. Now," His voice turned to a low growl. "Enough questions. Mount a horse, and ride."

They rode for several hours, and eventually, the sun began to set. They had passed Slezkh castle and crossed a bridge and over a river before finally coming to a stop to set up camp in a forest clearing. Tahlor and Arghras were given their own corner, but were in easy eyeshot of Ghargmor. Running off was not an option.

At least their bonds were cut. Tahlor sighed as he looked at his meal. It resembled what one might refer to as vomit. It was a light yellow mess, filled with chunks of something. Eat up. We need the energy." Arghras said.

"I dont know... it looks lethal." Tahlor said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Arghras said. Tahlor hesitated, then took a small amount on his fork, and took a bite. He almost spat it out. "And?" Arghras asked.

"Bowels. It tastes like Bowels." Tahlor replied.

Arghras groaned, but took a bite anyways. The two sat in silence. Ghargmor suddenly looked over. "hello!" he shouted.

"who's he talking to?" Tahlor asked.

"I don't know..." Arghras replied.

"I said who's there? Show yourself!" Ghargmor shouted again. He stood up, and walked towards the bushes Nearby. He pulled a dagger from his vest. Tahlor slowly stood up, and Arghras followed suit. Gargmor turned briefly to look at them, and solidify the fact that he had not forgotten about them.

As he turned back to the bush, however, a lance shot out, and smashed into his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ghargmor fell back, his face caved in, and blood everywhere. Arghras was already rushing for the horse that belonged to Ghargmor. Tahlor took no time in following. As Arghras was mounting, A Javelin flew by his head. He cursed as he mounted, and looked to Tahlor, who was also mounted. "Come, ride!" Arghras yelled, and immediately turned his horse, and whipped his reigns.

His horse Started galloping away, Tahlor close in tow. The two rod efor a few moments, before their attackers caught up. An Arrow whizzed by Tahlors head, and he quickly ducked down. He looked back, and saw Five figures, all on horseback. Chain and leather armor made up the various garments of the attackers.

One of them rode up beside Tahlor, and swung a mace for his head. Tahlor, being a trained mercenary, raised his hand, and caught the wrist of the attacking arm. He twisted it. The Attacker yelled out as his hand snapped. But before he could drop his mace, Tahlor reached over, grabbed it out the his attackers hand, and smashed it into the face of his attacker.

The man fell off of his horse, and rolled for several feet before smashing into a tree. Tahlor grinned at his job well done at that attacker. "Duck!" Came Arghras' voice. Tahlor did indeed. one of the attackers just missed his head by inches with his sword. Arghras Tried to ride over to Tahlor, but another attacker got in his way.

"Move from my path, you bastard!" Arghras shouted, and threw his fist at the rider next to him. The enemy grabbed his hand, and Stabbed through it with his javelin. Arghras cried out in agony, and pulled away, the javelin still jammed in his hand. The attacker followed him, pulling another Javelin. His last one, to be precise.

Arghras pulled the javelin form his wrist, and turned his head to face the attacker. The attacker was preparing to stab at him with his javelin. Arghras was faster. He thrust the javelin in his hand into the attackers shoulder, twisted, and tore it free. The attacker yelled out, and fell off his horse, right into the path of a tree.

Back with Tahlor, he had just now slammed his fist into an enemies face, wrenched his blade from his hand, and thrust up through the leather of the attackers chest armor. The attacker gurgled, and slid off of his horse. Tahlor pulled the blade free, but suddenly flew forwards, onto the ground.

His horse, landed on top of him. "Damn!" He growled. His horse had been shot in the side with an arrow. His next attacker was charging him, Spear in hand. Tahlor tried to push the horse off of him, but it was useless. "No, No, No!" He was in a panic. But before the spear could reach him, A javelin struck the attacker in the face.

Tahlor turned his head, and saw Arghras trotting up to him. "Wheres the last one?" Tahlor asked.

"Not to worry, I took care of him." Arghras replied. Arghras hissed suddenly, and gripped his hand. 'whats wrong?" Tahlor asked.

"One of the bastards got my hand... We need to find a safe place, and see if we can cover it." Arghras helped Tahlor out form under the horse, and they used Arghras' horse to reach a small clearing. They decided not to make a fire, as if the attackers head friends, it might draw attention.

Arghras sat opposite of Tahlor, some cloth wrapped around his hand, torn from Tahlors trousers. They were in total silence for a long time. Finally, Tahlor spoke up. "So, what are we supposed to do?" Arghras said nothing but instead pulled out a map Of the northernmost region of Calradia. (Ghargmor's horse had bags on it, with supplies, and items of use.)

"Alburq castle..." Arghras said. "We should go for Alburq castle. About 4 days travel from here on foot, on horseback, about 2, so long as their are no disruptions, and the weather is good. Its also in friendlier territories. We should be able tog et back to wercheg from there."

"Very well then... Say, you've done work for the lords of the nordic kingdom before, Do you know the lord of Alburq castle at all?" Tahlor asked.

"sadly, no. I don't even know who rules it." Arghras replied. Tahlor nodded, after a brief pause, Arghras lay down. "come on, lets get some rest." Tahlor lay down without a word. It was a cold, almost sleepless night for the two.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

the following day, Arghras and Tahlor made steady progress. But due to their lack of proper snow faring equipment, they were slowed considerably when it began snowing at moderate speeds. However, the forest was beginning to thin out, and Arghras, with his map, and the suns direction, was beginning to more properly direct there path.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Tahlor asked.

"Not only did I, I still do." Arghras said. They slowed the horse to a stop, and went over the next hill on foot, to examine what they were hearing. As they came over the hill, a large army was sighted, likely strong enough to siege a castle. "Look at that..." Tahlor said quietly. The army was a distance away, so them being spotted wasn't likely.

Arghras examined the banner. "that is the army of King yaroglek. Based on their direction, I'd say they are going to Slezkh castle, while trying to avoid the forests thicker areas." Arghras explained. "I say we let them pass without trying to go through them."

"No arguments from me." Tahlor replied. They sat in silence, watching the horses gallop past. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind them.

"And who might you be, sirs?" Tahlor and Arghhras turned. Two vaegir scouts on horseback, dressed in likely very sturdy chain mail, armed with crossbows. They had said crossbows aimed at Tahlor and Arghras. "Well! Speak up!" the second scout said.

Tahlor was silent. Arghras spoke. "We are but travelers, heading northwest to escape the cold. We stopped here to let your army pass undisturbed." He said.

"You dress in Nordic garb, how are we supposed to know you are not nordic spies?" The first scout said.

"We were in nordic lands a few weeks ago, and replaced our damaged gear with some of their fine wears." Tahlor replied, coming up with an excuse before Arghras. The second scouts eyes shifted to Arghras' hand. "your hand, fellow. What happened to it?"

"We were attacked by raiders last night, sir. One of them drove a javelin through my hand." Arghras replied.

"I don't believe you! I say we shoot em through!" The second scout tensed. The first scout grabbed the crossbow, and pulled it up.

"Don't forget who your superior is. You two are free to go about your business, but if we see you again, we will bring you in. now stay put, and wait for the army to pass." He said. The second scout seemed angered, but spoke no further.

"Thank you, sir." Arghras said, giving a small bow of his head. The scouts trotted off. Tahlor sighed, ad turned to watch the army beginning to grow thin as it was nearly done passing. "Well, that went well." He said.

"Indeed. Come on. We should get back to our horse." They did indeed. By the time they returned to the hill, the army was passed. And thus, they proceeded.

by the time night fell, they had passed through the snow, and were now back on open grasslands. They had a makeshift camp thrown together, and sat across the campfire from each other. Arghras was looking at the hole in his hand. 'how is it?" Tahlor asked.

"Hurts badly, but at least the bleeding has stopped for the most part." Arghras replied.

"How much further to Alburq Castle?" Tahlor asked.

"Another days travel." Arghras replied. They sat in silence for a bit. "Say, Aghras? Where do you come from? I mean, I know by your accent you aren't from Calradia." Tahlor said.

Arghras was in silence for several moments. "I come from a relatively poor family in the south. I joined the militia of my home villaige when I was 15. I Fought in a war against a nation that was highly aggressive towards us. A war broke out that lasted for mere months before ending. Not in our favor. I was at that last battle for Maryalar Castle." He paused.

"we eventually surrendered. Queen Sentraya, and all of her subjects were locked away in various dungeons around the kingdom. I managed to slip away... I came to calradia in the hopes that i might find a more peaceful land... but I found this." He sighed. "A war torn mess..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tahlor said.

"...its getting late. I'm going to sleep." Arghras replied. He lay his head down on a pillow, and was asleep within minutes.


End file.
